


pretty little flower boy (won't you be mine?)

by straykiz



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, also took forever, i won't say much to avoid spoilers but, mayhaps chan is a dumbass, mayhaps chan is whipped, mayhaps changbin chokes TOO MUCH, mayhaps felix is a mastermind, mayhaps i need to stop using the word mayhaps, mayhaps some flowers, mayhaps some rich boy changbin, merr chrismas, twas my gift for the skz secret santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 15:23:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17246624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/straykiz/pseuds/straykiz
Summary: in which a scarf introduces changbin to a certain blue - haired boy and he finds himself engaged at the end of christmas night . . .





	pretty little flower boy (won't you be mine?)

**Author's Note:**

> so @ gabs before u read this sweetie i'm sorry it took like 50 years for me to finish this .. despite that, i hope you had a merry chrismas and will have a kawaii XDDD new year the lettuce cult stays with u

**_december 20th . . ._ **

**_i am: cafe_ **

 

_ “i’m dreaming of a white christmas . . .” _

 

a melodic voice fills the cafe, the song still easily heard despite the soft sound of chatter from unfamiliar faces. a few people turn look over at changbin as the sound of a bell ringing announces his arrival, only to return to their conversations only seconds later.

 

the cafe is filled with warmth, much more welcoming than the cold outside. changbin can make out the scent of peppermint and coffee lingering in the air, the familiarity bringing a faint smile to his lips as he makes his way to the counter. a familiar male greets him there, eyes sparkling and full lips pulled into a smile which seems to light up the entire cafe.

 

“the regular, i presume?” he speaks, fingers already tapping against the screen in front of him to put in an order memorized over multiple (perhaps too many) visits.

 

changbin’s card slides smoothly over the counter. “add a slice of chan’s iconic peppermint cake to that. thanks, hyunjin. is the old man still wimping out of confessing?” changbin takes the card back after hyunjin has swiped it, slipping it back into his pocket. his gaze goes toward the source of the singing, landing on a dark haired male whose fingers danced gracefully across the piano keys.

 

with his eyes shut, he wouldn’t be able to see the silver-haired male who continuously wipes at the same spot at a single table over and over again, staring with a love stricken look in his eyes. the scene looks as if it were taken out of a romance drama, and changbin doesn’t know if he should gag or take pictures of the scene for future purposes.

 

hyunjin seems to be both annoyed and entranced by the scene. he lets out a sigh, but the look in his eyes is fond. “i think he’s planning to confess on the new year, but he’s so obvious about his crush on woojin that i’m pretty sure woojin will confess first.

 

. . . also, i think chan’s been wiping at that spot for the past five minutes. at the very least.”

 

changbin doesn’t doubt it.

 

they end their conversation there, as more customers had arrived while they spoke. changbin receives his coffee from jeongin, a newbie at the cafe, and stops at the table which chan is still cleaning. he gently steps on the older male’s foot to wake him up from his daze, smiling smugly as chan, flustered, rushes away to the back -- nearly tripping in the process. he doesn’t miss the way woojin, the man singing, watches chan go with a concerned look in his eyes.

 

changbin takes a seat at the now free table, leaning back in his chair. the black plastic of his straw rests between his teeth, which rapidly nibble at the material. before his eyes can flutter shut, his attention is piqued by a flash of color in the corner of his eye.

 

sitting up, he finds himself reaching for the object which rests on the seat of the chair to his left. his coffee ends up with a new home on the table as he holds the object -- a scarf -- with two hands. the white material is soft and appears to be freshly cleaned. no matter how hard he looks, though, he can’t seem to find anything about the owner of the scarf. of course, he should have expected that. it’s not like he writes his own name on his scarves, after all.

 

“it must be jisung’s.”

 

startled, changbin snaps his head toward the grey haired male who had silently approached his table, a curse slipping past his lips before he can stop it. hyunjin only offers a cheeky grin, placing a plate of cleanly cut cake on the table.

 

clearing his throat, changbin regains his composure and straightens up in his chair. the scarf now rests on his lap, hands clasped together on top. “if you have this jisung’s contact information, i can bring this scarf to them tomorrow. i know you’re busy, and it’s likely to be stolen if you just keep it here.”

 

his dear friend seems to have prepared an answer beforehand, eyes brightening as he sets a card down on the table. “we always have a stock of these prepared since his flower shop always gives us the cutest flowers to put up around the cafe. thank you, binnie!”

 

(changbin winces when he has to wipe a lip shaped stain off his cheek seconds later.)

 

. . . and that’s how he finds himself in a flower shop a day later. it’s not really the type of place he frequents often, though not because he doesn’t  _ appreciate _ the hard work put into taking care of so many flowers at once and such. it’s more that he doesn’t fit in majority of the time, either because of the contrast between the untouchable vibes his expensive clothes give off compared to the comfortable flower shop, or because he just always looks a little bit dead inside.

 

hyunjin’s words, not his.

 

still, he does have a good reason to visit the shop. first of all, this jisung person has turned out to be a florist here -- and he needs flowers for his cousin’s wedding. changbin had almost taken the time last night to search up the meanings of different flowers, insisting on finding the perfect flowers for a bouquet to make things easier on the workers at the shop. before he could do so, he was stopped by felix, another friend of his whose older brother happens to be a florist.

 

_ “it’s fine, dude,” felix insists. changbin can almost hear the eye roll in his voice. “minho says that from his experience, it’s actually pretty fun to put together a bouquet, and minho rarely ever finds anything fun.” _

 

so there he is now, seated on a bench inside the flower shop. his curiosity gets the best of him, and he looks around as he awaits a florist. it feels just as cozy as the cafe owned by chan, though the number of flowers he doesn’t know the names of has upped by quite a lot. his respect for florists who somehow manage to memorize the meanings of so many flowers? also upped by quite a lot.

 

as he’s scoping out the area, his eyes land on a boy who seems to be admiring a pot of whatever plant (no offense, he just doesn’t know the name). curious, his gaze lingers for a bit longer, until the same boy suddenly turns and makes eye contact with him.

 

maybe he’s really dead inside, because his throat goes dry at that moment and his lungs fail to function for a split moment.

 

and like the mature, responsible, totally prepared for anything in life, good for nothing person he is, changbin is soon hunched over, gasping for air as he begins to choke on absolutely nothing. he can barely make out the sound of heels clicking against the wooden floor before a warm hand lands on his back.

 

“are you okay?” the new voice is unfamiliar but not unwelcome. it’s somewhere between high and deep, as well as a bit nasally. with his limited vocabulary at the moment, that’s the best description changbin can come up with.

 

the patting on his back gradually slows once he responds with a nod, soon turning into circles being rubbed into his back. his choking also stops, and he’s finally able to look up at his savior. dark, concerned eyes stare back at him, glossy lips pressed into a deep frown. changbin swears he’s about to start having a coughing fit again, but only manages to let out a weak excuse for a wheeze.

 

“i’m . . . i’m fine.” he says after a moment, sitting back up and  _ oh _ , mystery boy has dark blue hair. that’s absolutely  _ fine. _

 

suddenly, mystery boy’s frown is replaced by a bright grin and changbin makes a note to himself to apologize to hyunjin. his title of  _ owner of the smile which lights up the world _ has been taken, very quickly.

 

also, changbin is dumb, and mystery boy is trying to get his attention again. he manages a sheepish smile, hand nervously rubbing at the back of his neck. “sorry, were you trying to say something? could you repeat that?”

 

thankfully, the other doesn’t seem to be too offended at all.

 

“no worries!” he assures, straightening his back as a hand brushes through his  _ blue _ hair. “i get distracted easily too, so i’m in no place to judge. anyways, i’m jisung!” the name rings a bell. “are you changbin? because felix told minho who told seungmin who told me that there would be a dead inside looking guy stopping by today to get flowers for a wedding and that his name is changbin.

 

personally, though, i don’t think you look too dead inside. you look like you’re living, it’s just that i had a feeling this changbin person would be you, you know?” the now named mystery boy speaks rapidly, as if excited, and changbin somehow manages to keep up. jisung seems a bit embarrassed by his rambling, but for some reason it brings a fond smile from the said ‘dead inside looking guy’.

 

he wipes it off right away, standing up and shoving his hands in his pockets. “yeah, that’s me. nice to meet you.” changbin notes that jisung is still just barely taller than him, despite their shoes being the same height. “er . . . do you have the flowers ready, then?”

 

“oh yeah, of course! let me get those for you!” and before changbin can respond, jisung is gone.

 

he’s back as fast as he left, a bouquet in his hands. it’s definitely gorgeous, and it’s easy to sense the amount of hard work which must have gone into arranging it. changbin almost feels unworthy of holding it in his own hands, especially when it was just in the hands of an angel.

 

only after he’d paid and arrived home did he realize that a certain white scarf was still folded neatly on the drawer by his bedside.

 

**. . .**

 

“there’s no way in hell that christmas dinner is intended to be a sweet family yum-yum time, felix.” changbin sighs, rubbing at his temple. he glances warily at his driver, but the man doesn’t seem to have any intent of listening into his conversation. still, he lowers his voice to a whisper. “rich people dinners are like, ten times more petty and tense than normal people dinners. isn’t that what you said to me before? i’ll admit it just this once; you’re right. they are.”

 

a deep voice comes through the receiver once more, sounding more excited than one should be in such situation -- and so late at night. “all right, i’ll help you. send me the tea, and i’ll have everything ready to make your little family dinner go smoother than ever.”

 

changbin hesitates. he can hear the grin in felix’s voice, can sense that the kid is definitely planning something that could either make his life much better or much worse, and wonders if it’s worth the risk. looking back up at the driver again, he makes his decision and sighs a good night into the phone as he prepares to leave his fate in felix’s hands. he can only hope that things go smoothly at the dinner.

 

that is, as smoothly as things can go when one decides to leave felix in charge.

 

**. . .**

 

the day after his cousin’s wedding is december 25th. in other words, it’s christmas. the wedding had conveniently set on christmas eve, and changbin briefly wonders if his parents had talked the poor people into choosing that specific day for  _ certain reasons. _ he doesn’t doubt it.

 

by the time he arrives at the restaurant, his parents are already there. they’re both dressed nicely; his father in a dark red tuxedo and his mother in an elegant cocktail dress with lace sleeves. it’s a brighter red compared to his father’s, and he realizes he hasn’t seen it before. it wouldn’t be unlikely for the dress to be a completely new one.

 

his own outfit doesn’t stray from the red theme going on. the trench coat, which appears to be more of a burgundy shade, was a gift from felix himself. it goes well with his well fitted black turtleneck, though he almost feels underdressed as he approaches the table.

 

“mother, father,” he greets, settling down in his seat with a small smile. “i apologize if i’m late, i had things to take care of beforehand.”

 

now, before anyone misunderstands -- this isn’t the stereotypical story in which changbin has a shitty relationship with his parents. it’s slightly more formal than the average family relationship, yes, but he knows they care about him. he  _ is _ their only son, after all.

 

even so, they’re not the type of family to tell each other  _ i love you _ every night. a simple  _ good night _ at the end of the day is enough for them, and changbin has nothing against it. he’s grown up this way and dealt with it for twenty-two years now. why should he suddenly complain? his family is enough of a family for him.

 

they return his greeting almost immediately. his father nods his head, while his mother gives him a smile. it’s just enough.

 

the table is already set with multiple different types of food, as well as glasses of water. changbin notices a fourth glass, causing him to quirk a brow. for a split second, he thinks back to his conversation with felix just the night before, but he brushes off the thought. there’s absolutely no way felix could have invited someone and contacted his parents to tell them about a fourth guest. the kid can be a demon sometimes, but there’s absolutely no way--

 

his mother seems to sense his confusion, speaking up first.

 

“a friend told us you would be bringing a guest with you, so we reserved for a fourth. did they cancel?” she questions, hand gracefully gesturing to the empty seat beside him. immediately, something feels off. needless to say, changbin is concerned. for the sake of him and his parents, though, he decides to play along and pray that whoever the fourth person is will come along soon.

 

“ah, they have a busy job. they’ll be arriving a bit later.” changbin smiles stiffly, setting his satchel down on the floor. his fingers barely brush past a softer material, one that’s clearly not leather. he ignores it. “should we eat?” he continues, attempting to push past the awkward air that was quickly arising.

 

pretending as if he doesn’t notice the way his parents exchange glances, the ravenette reaches out to  _ ‘elegantly’ _ pile food onto his plate. admittedly, he’s a bit jealous of how his mother’s every move seems to be elegant and graceful, unlike his own.

 

and admittedly, he’s extremely embarrassed when he nearly chokes on his food as someone taps on his shoulder with a soft,  _ “changbin?” _ .

 

the named male first looks toward his parents, who appear slightly taken aback, before he turns to look at the person beside him. he  _ elegantly _ wipes his mouth with a napkin, managing a sheepish smile as he meets dark, amused eyes belonging to a certain blue-haired boy. changbin has to hold himself back from choking again.

 

“jisung, hey! take a seat . . . you’re not too late, no worries.” he pats the empty seat beside him, waiting for jisung to sit before he leans in and discreetly whispers into his ear. “did felix set you up for this? i’m really sorry, i didn’t know what he had planned.”

 

when changbin pulls back, he notices that jisung doesn’t seem too bothered at all. he also notices that jisung’s outfit is almost a mirror of his, with a light grey trench coat and a white turtleneck. for some reason, he flushes.

 

“for some reason, you choke a lot around me.” jisung teases, nudging changbin before he lowers his head into a short bow, directed at the two others at the table. “mr and mrs. seo, it’s nice to meet you, i’m han jisung! changbin must not show it much, but he’s very fond of you two. i’ve had to listen to him talk on and on about how hard-working both of you are.” he speaks smoothly, extending a hand for both parents to shake.

 

changbin is just as flabbergasted and enamoured as his parents. he notices them exchange another glance, and his cheeks burn even hotter. he turns to look at jisung, only to the boy smiling brightly back at him.

 

flustered, changbin averts his gaze. it’s then that he notices things he hadn’t before; such as a suspicious trio nearby (no one reads newspapers in fancy restaurants,  _ come on _ ) and a familiar face seated at a piano.

 

“your champagne has arrived.” an all-too-familiar deep voice snaps him out of his thoughts and he turns to see a familiar face. the orange haired waiter winks at him while placing a glass of champagne in front of him, then quickly shuffling away. changbin catches jisung raising his brows, and realizes that he’s not the only one suspicious of what’s going on.

 

he’s also not the only one who seems to be extremely nervous, as jisung picks up his own glass of champagne and begins to take quick sips. his parents notice this and open their mouths to speak, but changbin beats them to the start line.

 

“so, son--”

 

“jisung is my boyfriend.”

 

everyone, including changbin, seems to sputter at the same time. jisung, though, seems to be having such a reaction for a different reason than the rest.

 

the boy sets his glass down. “changbin?” he says, carefully, catching his supposed boyfriend’s attention. when changbin looks over at what jisung is holding in the palm of his hand, his face becomes the reddest it’s been all night. 

 

in the palm of jisung’s hand is a  _ ring _ , and a gorgeous one at that.

 

“jisung, uh--” changbin winces at the way his voice cracks. his gaze flickers back to the suspicious trio from before, eyes narrowing for a split second before he’s looking at jisung again. “i know i was supposed to only introduce you as my boyfriend tonight, but i realized i want you to be more than just my boyfriend.” realization flickers in jisung’s eyes, and changbin takes this as a cue to continue.

 

he gently takes the ring out of jisung’s hand, moving out of his seat to lower himself onto one knee. “i realized something in our time together. you make me happier than anyone else can, even when i feel like i’m stuck in a dark pit no one can help me out of. in those times, you reach your hand out to me and pull me out so i can be greeted by light once again. i don’t want to get too cheesy, but chan has always said that even if there’s a shadow; there must be light . . .

 

and i think that light is you. before, i wasn’t the happiest man. that is, until i met someone who felt like home,” changbin takes jisung’s hand in his, hoping to express his apology as he gently rubs a pattern into the back of his hand. “someone who shone brighter than the sun with a never-ending youth in their eyes. that person is you, jisung. you’re my home. if you could accept my proposal, i would like to take the title of happiest man alive.”

_ (somewhere in the back, someone yells. “you better say yes, you fucker!” . . . changbin swears he recognizes that voice.) _

 

jisung, by far, is the best actor changbin has come across.

 

“binnie, i . . .” jisung’s eyes glimmer with tears. “i’d be a fool to say no.” for some reason, changbin lets out a sigh of relief. with his hand still gently holding jisung’s left hand, he slips the ring onto his now (fake) fiance’s ring finger. when they’re both standing, every person in the restaurant seems to be clapping.

 

another waiter runs over at that moment. “congratulations, you two!” they speak, face hidden by the bouquet which is shoved into the couple’s face. jisung takes the bouquet with careful hands, face morphing into a confused expression at just the same time as changbin’s.

 

“minho?”

 

the brunette raises a finger to his lips, slyly smiling at the two. both of them look over when minho points behind them.

 

_ “it’s a beautiful night, we’re looking for something dumb to do . . .” _

 

the melodious voice fills the restaurant, soon falling into harmony with another soft voice -- the second voice is slightly more nasally, but it fits in perfectly. changbin barely catches how a grey-haired customer whacks their pink-haired partner with a newspaper for staring. specifically, for staring at woojin, who is singing at the piano in his fancy white tuxedo glory.

 

beside woojin is a boy with hair the color of a cherry. he’s the second one singing, changbin realizes, as he holds a microphone in hand. they briefly make eye contact, and the kid has the  _ nerve _ to shoot him and jisung a finger heart.

 

for the hundredth time that night, changbin flushes.

 

_ “may i have this dance, dear sir?” _

 

soft rustling can be heard as the bouquet is set on the table. changbin’s lips part as he stares up at the blue-haired boy, who still seems to be a mystery no matter how much time they spend together (what is he saying? this is only their second time meeting).

 

those glossy lips curve into a sweet smile, and he has to force himself to look away before he  _ combusts _ . as if their roles had switched, he takes the hand which jisung offers to him and allows himself to be led out into a clear opening in the restaurant. jisung doesn’t seem to be bothered by the curious eyes following them, so changbin doesn’t allow himself to be bothered by it either.

 

“do you usually dance in restaurants with people you’re only meeting for the second time?” he questions as he’s being dragged, voice soft. he’s not too sure if jisung can hear him over the clicking of his heels (no wonder the male is so much taller than him tonight), but it’s worth a try he supposes.

 

“not really.” changbin can almost sense the grin as he’s pulled into the blue haired boy’s chest. in this position, he manages to pick up the peach scent pleasantly covering jisung. “do you propose to people you’re only meeting for the second time?”

 

changbin falls into some type of dance routine with jisung easily. “touche,” he hums, eyes shut. “but no, i don’t. if anything, i’d guess this was felix’s plan all along -- are you complaining?”

 

“not at all.”

 

when he lifts his head, they meet eyes, both grinning at each other. this isn’t too bad of a second meeting, he supposes. it’s definitely not what he would have expected for a christmas dinner, but who cares?

 

_ “who cares, baby? i think i wanna marry you.” _

 

**. . .**

 

a while later, as the two exit the restaurant hand in hand, a thought hits changbin.

 

“ah, one second.” he mutters, stopping to open his satchel. jisung watches him curiously, head tilted to the side. the curiosity soon turns into confusion and then recognition as a soft material is wrapped around his neck. “this is yours.”

 

jisung reaches up to adjust the scarf carefully, the ring on his hand glistening in the moonlight.

 

“i thought i’d lost it.” jisung remains clueless to how changbin is holding back another coughing fit, gaze lingering on the ring. it soon disappears from his sight when jisung pulls him into a hug. “thank you, changbin! not just for the scarf -- i had a lot of fun tonight. if not for you, i’d probably have been lazing around at home.”

 

changbin thinks he’s blinded by the pure force of jisung’s smile, which greets him when he pulls away from the hug. he lets out a small cough.

 

“yeah, it’s, uh -- it’s nothing. i should be the one thanking you instead.”

 

“all right, kids, enough smoochy woochy, i need that ring back. don’t worry, jisung, changbin can buy you another one in a few years. it’ll be the real deal, then.” felix’s voice cuts through the peaceful atmosphere, baby hands reaching to take the ring on jisung’s left hand. changbin finds himself sulking at that for a split second, before he catches himself in the act and pulls his orange haired friend into a headlock.

 

felix’s shouts of pain are drowned by the laughter of eight other people.

 

unbeknownst to the rest, changbin and jisung make eye contact in the midst of chaos. they smile at each other, and when jisung looks away first changbin can see a faint flush of red on his cheeks. his heart races.

 

**. . .**

 

**_december 31st . . ._ **

**_home_ **

 

_ “we wish you a merry christmas . . .” _

 

nine voices chorus in unison, and changbin can’t help but look around at all eight of his friends with a fond smile. he adjusts the red scarf around his neck, and looks up to catch the sight of fireworks beginning to burst in the clear night sky.

 

**_january 1st . . ._ **

**_= you_ **

 

_ “and a happy new year!” _

 

changbin realizes that he’s happy now, especially with a certain flower boy laughing by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> things in this that are just a Thing:  
> hyunjin w/ liptint.  
> edgy boi jisung w/ lipgloss.  
> [ and heels ]  
> surfer felix who can't ride the waves in the winter so he sets his friends up instead.  
> felix is also minho's adopted brother.  
> chan and woojin are hopelessly in love confess already YOU FUCKERS.  
> [ they may have kissed while the fireworks were being set off ]  
> also i'd like to thank writers luway and whimsycott 4 saving this story with their ideas i don't think i could get this far w/o u all  
> also thank u to everyone else in the ss chat and the admins xoxo ily remember to stay lettuce <333


End file.
